After Hours
by SweetWhispers
Summary: When Snape finds Hermione in the library in the middle of the night, even she couldn't have realized the consequences. warning rape


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything put this plot, J.K. Rowling is brilliant and she came up will all these characters.**

With all her strength Hermione tried to stay awake to finish the last of the book she was reading. The library's fire had burnt to embers hours ago and now only gave off a faint glow. She checked her watch and yawned.

"2:30," she whispered stretching in her chair. She settled back down and continued working on her reading. As she was turning the next page she heard a footstep in the silent library. Hermione turned to look and saw no one. She felt for her wand in her pocket and took it out. As she started to close her book to leave professor Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"What are we doing here at this time in the night Miss Granger?" He spat, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

"I was just getting ready to leave professor," Hermione answered, picking up her books and placing them in her bag to leave.

"You will have to come to my office first to receive your detention," Snape sneered, looking down his long nose at Hermione.

"But, professor, I was just leaving. I promise I'll go straight to the common room and then right to bed," Hermione replied, angry. Most teachers didn't mind her late nights in the library.

"My office. Now. Move." Snape said. Hermione grabbed the last of her books and shoved them in her bag. She followed Snape out of the library and down to the dungeons. They entered his office and he walked over to his desk. Hermione slammed her stuff of the floor and sat down in the chair in front of his desk in a huff. "Now, let's see. Hmm… Miss Granger, out of her common room in the middle of the night. I think that deserves at least a week of detention with me from 6:00 to 10:00."

"A week!" Hermione snapped, sitting up straight in her chair. "Professor, that's not fair!"

"Did I ask you if life was fair Granger?" Snape yelled standing up from his desk and walking over to where she was sitting. He put his hands on the armrests and put his face within an inch of hers. "Did I at anytime during this ask for your comments at all?"

Hermione didn't say a word, but Snape didn't move back to his desk. Instead he actually moved closer till his cheek was brushing hers.

"What the bloody hell are you doing professor?" Hermione screamed as Snape's hand grabbed her thigh. Snape didn't answer, instead he violently pulled Hermione out of the chair and into a room adjoining his office. Hermione looked around and saw a huge bed in the middle of the room. Snape pulled her over there and threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and viciously tore at her cloths. In the faint fire light Hermione's naked body was illuminated on the silk sheets of Snape's bed. He quickly took of her cloths and grabbed her hips, digging his fingernails into her soft flesh.

"Please, professor, please stop!" Hermione cried pushing at his chest and his mouth found her neck. His hands raced up and down her sides and he gently bit at her collarbone and ear.

"Mmmm… Granger. You sure have matured these past few years. You are actually quite a lovely woman," He sneered, looking her straight in the eyes and laughing.

"Snape! Get off me!" She screamed, but her strength was no match for his. Again his hands found her hips. He drew back and with one mighty thrust, entered her. Hermione screamed as white hot pain shot all through her. At a vicious pace Snape thrust in and out, his hands traveling the length of her body, violating everything. His breath was hot against her neck and his quiet moans barely reached her ears. Hermione continued to scream and try and push him off but it was no use. Her tears fell down her cheeks and Snape continued to thrust in and out of her. She could feel pain everywhere, shooting up and down her torso at the same rhythm as his faster and faster thrusts. Just as she was about to lose consciousness Snape came with one last thrust that sent an earthquake through her body. He collapsed onto her and breathed heavily into her breasts. Hermione, too stunned to speak, just lied there staring at the ceiling.

"Now there Granger, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Snape whispered in her ear. Hermione didn't answer him. "That'll teach you to stay out after hours now, won't it?" He teased running his hands through her hair. His hand traveled down and he gently caressed her breast. Her nipple hardened under his hand. He smiled at how she had no control over her body. Snape slowly got off of her, taking the time to look at how her silken skin glowed in the fire light. He bent down and got her cloths. "Get dressed Granger," He yelled throwing the cloths on top of her. Snapped back to reality, Hermione quickly and silently put her cloths back on, the tears never ceasing.

"Leave. Now." Snape said, pulling on a robe. Hermione got up and started walking towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget about detention my dear…"


End file.
